


A Starlit Birthday

by Mugiwara_N0_Luffy



Series: Zirca OC's! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy/pseuds/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy
Summary: Yorra didn't care to celebrate her birthday much as of late. But thankfully she has friends who are happy to do it for her. (Happy birthday, Nyanntcha!)
Series: Zirca OC's! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Starlit Birthday

A Starlit Birthday

_Another year, another slog._

Yorra barely wanted to acknowledge that it was her birthday. She trotted aimlessly out of school, staring at her phone with It had been some time since that had really mattered to her, in fact. The last time it did, it was typically Kent and Zeph who pushed her to celebrate, and…

 _Ugh._ dark thoughts once again tried to push their way to the forefront of her mind. Days of celebration hardly meant anything anymore. In fact, sometimes they were just grim reminders of what was no longer there. The best she would get is a phone call from Jules, too far from La Sapphira to see her personally. That aside, it was now just an excuse to find a few guys to go apeshit with.

_Maybe if I get my brains fucked out, I can not think about anythi-_

"Happy birthday!"

"Wh-HEY!" Yorra squealed when she felt herself suddenly hoisted in the air, legs kicking as she snapped her head around. The shit eating grin of Isaiah was looking back at her, laughing as he set her down.

"Shit, you scared me…" Yorra groaned, eyes narrowing at him. "Don't do that again. And… how'd you know it was my birthday?"

"Perhaps I'm a wiz with a computer who hacked into the school files to find out what I could?" Isaiah said, rubbing his nose with his index finger smugly. "Or maybe Jules called me and told me. Whichever one sounds better."

"... The first one sounds kinda stalkerish." Yorra deadpanned, causing Isaiah's eyes to trail to the side.

"... Yeah, okay, I see what you mean-Jules called me, alright? Geez." Isaiah grunted, making Yorra roll her eyes. "Back to the matter at hand… happy birthday little emo! What're your plans for the day?"

"Well I was thinking of calling up a few of my fuckbois and having an or-"

"Sounds like your schedule's wide open!" Isaiah clasped her shoulder, cutting her off. "I know what we're doing though! First, we're gonna eat some good shit. 'Cause what's a birthday without some good ass food?"

Yorra frowned, eyes drifting away from him as she rubbed her arm. "Look… Sai, I appreciate the thought, but I'm... birthdays aren't that big of a deal to me."

"That's fine! It gives me an excuse to splurge on an expensive restaurant either way." Isaiah shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't worry, I'm footing the bill. Can't really make you pay for yourself on your bday."

"I would hope not." Yorra grumbled, eyes narrowed. She took a moment to think it over, biting the inside of her cheek. "I guess... lunch doesn't sound so bad."

"Great! How does Kanto BBQ sound?" Isaiah offered, Yorra perking up.

"Oh, that actually sounds great. We're getting premium menu while we're at it." Yorra smiled, elbowing Isa in the side. "Thanks bud."

"Alright, don't make me go broke like that." Isaiah laughed, the two walking side by side as they headed out.

* * *

Yorra nearly drooled as the brisket and beef belly sizzled on the stainless steel grill in front of her, chopsticks in her hand and ready to pick at their food.

"Hope you're ready to eat, tiny. I'm a big guy, so I order a few plates whenever I come here." Isaiah chuckled, lining the small gaps between the meat already on there carefully with more.

"Don't tempt me to eat the whole first serving on my own. I'll do it." Yorra gave an evil grin.

"Okay, okay. No need for threats." Isaiah laughed as bowls of rice and steamed egg were set in front of them. "Ah, no rice for me."

"No no, it's fine. He needs some carbs." Yorra waved the waiter off.

"Dude. I told you I'm on a diet." Isaiah clicked his tongue.

"Not today, you aren't." Yorra declared, puffing her chest out. "It's _my_ birthday and _I_ say that if we're going to eat together, you're not allowed to get all hung up on a cheat day."

"Eh." Isaiah looked away defiantly, grumbling. "Fine… if that's what you _really_ want… I'll do it."

"I'm so sorry that I'm making you enjoy food that isn't meat and avocados." Yorra said in a mock apologetic tone, snickering as she peeled some of the steaming meat off the grill and putting it on her plate. "You'll work it off in like a day. Don't mope."

"Shut up. I work hard to maintain _this._ " Isaiah motioned to his entirety. "I get fat way too easy. It's some cruel genetics I got."

"Hm. I wouldn't know." Yorra smirked confidently, dipping some brisket in the provided teriyaki sauce and picking up a clump of rice along with it. "I don't even have to work out that much either."

"Yeah, sure… _thunder thighs."_ Isaiah not so subtly said as he sipped on his water, causing Yorra to flinch. "Also, your stamina is complete shit."

"W-Who needs stamina in my career path, though? As long as I can battle and treat people, I'm fine." Yorra felt a vein pop on her head as she shoved her food in her mouth. "You know what? Hurry up and eat your damn rice. I hope it goes straight to your belly, too."

"How dare you wish such evil upon me. You know how long it took for me to get abs? Forever!" Isaiah complained, picking up the rice bowl like it was radioactive.

"Sounds like a 'you' problem. Now eat!" She pointed at him with her chopsticks. Isaiah pursed his lips, playfully pouting as he mixed some of his meat in and picked up some clumps. Yorra let out a low, evil cackle. "That's right. Put on those pounds. Eat it all up…"

"You're pure evil." he sniffled, slowly putting it in his mouth and swallowing.

"Tastes amazing, doesn't it? Don't those carbs just _sing_ to you?" Yorra continued to mock.

"... Arceus, they really do~!" Isaiah whined, slowly shoveling more into his mouth.

"Hey, waiter? Make sure his rice bowl is never empty, please." Yorra called out, nearly causing Isaiah to choke.

"Okay, you don't gotta do all _that!_ "

"This is the path you chose, Sai. Now walk it." Yorra continued to snicker, staring at his rice bowl. "That doesn't look empty to me. Back to it."

"The things I do for friendship…" Isaiah mumbled, sighing as he picked at more meat and mixed it with his rice. "This truly is the worst… yet tastiest torture I've experienced in my life."

"Okay, dramaqueen. Oh, you know what'd go great with this? Some Karaage."

"Alright, give me a little break."

"If you're going to cheat with one thing, you might as well go apeshit while you're at it."

* * *

"I didn't think you were gonna seriously make me stuff up on rice like that…" Isaiah groaned as he leaned back in the driver seat.

"Maybe be careful who you call thunder thighs next time." Yorra shrugged, rubbing her own stuffed belly. _Not the kinda stuffed I was planning to get today, but I'll take it. Heh._

"You just thought of a dirty joke, huh?" Isaiah called it out, peeking at her from the side.

"You really wanna know?" Yorra smirked at him.

"I'm good, actually." He weakly chuckled, turning them onto a long road heading for the edge of town.

Yorra cocked an eyebrow, looking around. "Uh, where are we going?"

"Just a spot I know. Don't worry about it." Was his short answer, causing Yorra to narrow her eyes.

"Alright, where are you dragging me now?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said don't worry about it! You'll love it, I promise." Isaiah grinned, only furthering Yorra's suspicion.

"Okay… But I swear if you're dragging me out to the forest to kill me, I'll be a little upset." Yorra conceded, sinking into her chair. She was close to going into a food coma at this point and didn't have the energy to fight it.

"If I was gonna kill you, I wouldn't do it in the forest." Yorra furrowed her brow, looking at him. "What?"

"Where **would** you kill me?" She asked, morbidly curious.

"Probably the desert or at sea. Don't worry, I'd make it quick." Isaiah winked at her, making her scoff.

"Remind me to never go on any fishing trips with you." Yorra rested her head back against the car seat. One thing she did enjoy about Isaiah's car was that the seats were big and comfy, perfect for a guy his size.

"Aw, but Yorry! That was next week's plan!" Isaiah laughed. "Just me, you, a couple fishing poles, possibly some Gyarados to feed you to-I mean watch…"

Yorra sluggishly elbowed him in the side, eliciting a small laugh. It wasn't long after that she fell asleep in her seat, the food coma finally taking over. She was in and out of sleep, not realizing how far they were driving.

"Hey, Yorry. We're here." Isaiah lightly shook her shoulder, stirring her from her mini-coma.

She smacked her lips and groaned, stretching before sitting up in her seat. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she realized it was night out. When they left the restaurant it had been close to sunset. "Geez, we really are out in the boonies. Are you sure you're not burying me out here?"

"Shut up and come on." Isaiah chuckled, climbing out of his seat. She did the same, feeling a small chill surround her. Isaiah came around the car and handed her a wool cardigan. "It's not too chilly out, so this should be good enough."

"Thanks. Did I leave this in your car?" She asked, throwing it on and feeling a million times better.

"Yup. You sure like to clutter my car." Isaiah joked, going to the trunk and pulling out a few things. A small shoulder carry cooler, a couple of folding chairs and something wrapped up in cloth. "Let's go!"

"Okay…" Yorra still wasn't sure about where they were going, but trusted Isaiah to know what he was doing.

"Come out, Zippy." He threw out a poke ball, his Alola-Raichu materializing. "Light our way, will you?"

"Rai!" It chirped, its tail and cheeks illuminating the area as it hovered through the air on an electric current.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Yorra asked, raising a brow.

"Nah, I just thought I'd go on a leisure stroll with you through some random forest-yes, I know where we're going." Isaiah clicked his tongue. "Come on."

Yorra stayed close at his side, eyes wandering around the foliage and trees. It gave her a small feeling of nostalgia, reminding her of a time when she went out on her own with her pokemon. It wasn't a full on adventure across the region like some kids went through, like… Kent did. But it was a time in her life where she got to really bond with Buttons. And that always remained with them both.

"Just up ahead." Isaiah's voice brought her back to earth. Yorra blinked, eyes narrowing as she saw a yellow light like a fire past the trees.

"We're meeting someone?" Isaiah's answer was to flare his eyebrows at Yorra before walking ahead without a word. As they got closer and broke the treeline, Yorra found her eyes bulging as they came upon a large open grassy knoll. And at the center of it with a makeshift fire pit built was Jules, the dragon trainer turning to them with a sharp toothed smile.

"Yo~! About time you guys got here!" She called out, waving excitedly as she jogged over to meet them.

"Jules? But you-" Yorra was swiftly cut off when the much taller girl caught her in a death grip of a hug.

"Happy birthday, Yors!" She squeezed her tight.

"B-Breathe… Need to breathe…" Yorra tapped her back, looking for escape.

"Ah, sorry!" Jules chuckled, quickly releasing her but still grinning.

"What're you… doing here?" Yorra asked as she sucked in breath. "It's a school night for you…"

"Ah, school night, shmool night. I've missed too many of your bdays as is! I wanted to show up this time around!" Jules proclaimed, arms crossed over her chest. "Mom and pop said just this once is fine! I'm doin' good in school anyway!"

"I suggested she come and meet us here. You got here a bit early though. Thanks for gettin' most of it set up!" Isaiah called back, going to the fire and setting up the folding chairs for him and Yorra.

"Seemed like the least I could do!" Jules gave a thumbs up. "Why dontcha guys let ur pokemon out? Mine are already all foolin' around!" She said, jerking a thumb over toward the more open part of the field. Fluffers was fooling around with the rest of her time, running around and rough housing.

"Sounds good. Come on out, everyone!" Isaiah grabbed the rest of his poke balls, letting Luga out alongside the rest of his team. Yorra quickly followed suit, not wanting to keep her team in. Buttons and the rest quickly joined the others, the pokemon forming their game of some sort of tackle tag (thankfully a playful game as opposed to serious).

"Come on! Take a seat and chill!" Jules suggested, ushering Yorra to join her by the fire. She took a seat just a small ways away from Yorra and Isaiah's chairs, having brought her own. "This is a really great spot though, Isa! How'd you find it?"

"My pops brought me here when I was a kid. One of the few things I remember from him." Isaiah admitted, setting the mini-cooler down and digging into it. He produced some beers and handed one to Yorra. "Want one Jules?"

"Hell yeah-"

"PSYCHE! Wait til you graduate." Isaiah teased, getting an empty can of soda thrown his way.

"Jerk." She huffed before looking at Yorra, the birthday girl still looking out of place. "How was lunch? I wish I coulda joined you guys, but I was still in class."

"Oh, it was good…" Yorra mumbled, her hands clasping around her beer before looking at Isaiah. "You guys planned this?"

"Sure did! I thought it'd be a good time to bring you both here and just relax, you know? I hope you don't mind." Isaiah smiled, pulling out some marshmallows and chocolate from his bag. "Plus we got s'mores!"

"You better not keep those from me!" Jules cackled, excited to have some as she hopped from her seat. Yorra watched the two playfully bicker, feeling somewhat shy for some reason.

After all, her two friends went out of their way to set this all up for her. It might not have been the most thorough plan, but… it was still very nice of them. It made her, dare she say it, happy. Still, a small thought came to her in the middle of her blossoming enjoyment.

"You remember this place from all the way when you were a kid? Wasn't the last time you saw your dad at like 3?" Yorra asked, somewhat curious.

"Yors! You can't just say something like that!" Jules gawked at how insensitive that sounded.

"Nah, it's cool Jules. Like I told you before, I barely remember much about him." Isaiah waved a hand before suddenly looking a little nervous. "Truth is, though… I kinda went lookin' for this place a few years back. Took me a while but… I know for sure this was it."

"Why'd you go lookin' for it?" Jules asked, now curious herself.

"Well… to uh…" Isaiah looked to the side, now looking embarrassed. "To bring my girlfriend at the time…"

"Oh~..." Yorra and Jules quickly understood, both grinning in amusement as they shared the same sentiment: "Simp."

"Shut up! I-It just came to mind for date spots…" Isaiah sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It's one of the few things she didn't ruin for me. Because it will always first be something I shared with my pops. And I'm glad I could bring you girls here."

Yorra and Jules were quiet this time, feeling his sentiment sink in. Yorra suddenly felt herself become shy, once again feeling oddly happy to be here, out of her element and with two people that genuinely cared about her.

"Ah, it's just about time. The best part of why I would come to this place." Isaiah said, grinning ear to ear as he leaned his head back to look straight up at the sky.

Yorra and Jules followed suit, awe soon encumbering them. There were few spots in the city where the stars were visible, if at all. Now they stared at the dark canvas of space, painted by the dazzling stars in the sky like studded dimaonds. It was something you would only see in the movies or films, even having several shooting stars strafing across the darkness.

And that's when Yorra felt it. Like a freight train, nostalgia hit her hard. And she remembered one of the best times of her life.

" _Come on, big sis! Doesn't the sky look awesome here!" Kent called out, standing atop a boulder as he stared at the starry night sky._

" _Slow down, Kent. We're trying to catch up." Zephiel laughed gently, grasping her hand as he led her on. "He's right though. The view is best up there."_

Yorra felt her emotions overwhelm her, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks as she recalled the dear memory. She began to whimper, curling up and gripping at her chest. She could feel her grief reaching up, attempting to steal the moment away.

But Isaiah's large arm wrapped around her shoulders. And like that, the darkness faded. The gentle embrace saved the memory from rousing her agony. And instead brought a long thought lost warmth to her. "Are you okay?"

Yorra sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Jules gripped her hand from the other side, looking no less concerned as Yorra drew her gaze to her as well.

These two good friends. The last people that now stubbornly refused to leave her this time. Yorra smiled, leaning her head into Isaiah's shoulder and grasping Jules' hand gently.

"I'm great. Really. Thank you guys for… for a wonderful birthday." She hiccuped, reassuring them. Isaiah and Jules looked at one another, shocked. But they quickly wiped it off and laughed, both hugging her gently.

"No problem, Yorry. Happy birthday." Isaiah said, slowly drawing himself out of the hug. "Hey, you bring the cake Jules?"

"Sure did!" Jules grinned, running around the fire to her chair and producing a small, round cake frosted top to bottom.

"Guys... " Yorra giggled, watching as Jules lit the candles.

"Alright… 1.. 2.. 3…" Isaiah began, clearing his throat.

" _Happy birthday to you~,"_

" _Happy birthday to you~!"_

_Happy birthday dear Yorra~,"_

_Happy birthday to you!~"_

With that, Yorra blew out the candles on her cake. And the three spent the rest of the night into morning enjoying the rest of their time together.

**The end…**

**Happy Birthday, Nyan!**


End file.
